What Makes You Beautiful
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: When someone tells Vietnam that she's pretty, she would disagree. But there is one who still insists on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia

**Summary: **When someone tells Vietnam that she's pretty, she would disagree. But there is one who still insists on it.

**Pairing: **Italy/Vietnam

**Warnings: **None

It was an idea I got. It's slightly based on the song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, I think it could be a fitting song for Vietnam since she is a bit shy with her looks. This was supposed to be an one-shot but then I decided to make it a two-shot.

As for the pairing...yeah, I know it's an unusual pairing but I like it. I think their personalities could go well together.

* * *

Vietnam have always been insecure when it comes to her appearance. Whenever someone told her that they think she is pretty, she would blush and claim that she isn't.

Many nations have accepted this fact for a long time ago. However, there is one who is still puzzled about it. Italy watched the female Asian with curiosity. He had seen her a few times but haven't spoke much to her.

If he have to be honest, he thought that she was pretty. To him, she was an interesting woman. But she doesn't know him so well. They were more like acquaintance to each other. Italy came up with an idea. They may not know each other too well but they could when they're getting to know each other.

Perhaps he could ask her to spend the day with him when the world meeting is through.

* * *

After the meeting finished, Italy began to look after the Vietnamese woman. It wasn't easy to find her because of the many nations. He stopped when he saw someone who looked familiar. There was one person who isn't far away from where he stood. Italy looked closely at the person. He could see that it was a female nation. He noticed the woman's long, dark brown hair held in a long ponytail. The European nation recognized the ponytail immediately.

It was Vietnam.

He smiled to himself when he finally found her. He watched as Vietnam was with Taiwan, who was talking to her with a lot of things, while the Vietnamese listened. Italy walked over to the two female nations. "Ciao." he greeted at them when he approached them.

Taiwan stopped talking and she and Vietnam both looked at him. "Oh, hi." Taiwan was the one to greet, smiling at the Italian. "Hello. You must be Italy. I have seen you a few times." Vietnam said. "There is something I want to ask you." Italy said.

"Oh really? What is it?" Taiwan asked curiously.

"Um...actually, the question is for Vietnam."

"Me?" Vietnam was mildly surprised. She didn't know this cheerful country so well and she is certain that he doesn't know her too well either. Why did he suddenly take interest in her?

"I wanted to know a bit more about you, so I was thinking that – if you're not too busy right now – we could hang out together. What do you think of it?" Italy suggested, a smile on his face.

Vietnam didn't know what to say at first. She doesn't often spend times with the other nations, she had always preferred to be alone. Taiwan have a mischievous grin on her face, then she whispered something to Vietnam. Italy have no idea of what she was whispering to her but it must have been embarrassing when Vietnam started to blush.

"T-Taiwan! I'm very certain it's not for that reason!" the Vietnamese said, completely embarrassed.

"What was she saying?" Italy asked. He had no clue of what Taiwan might have said.

Vietnam blushed harder. "I-it's nothing important. Don't think too much of it." it was obvious that she was trying to change the subject. Italy didn't think too much about it and smiled. "Okay." he said innocently. "Which time do you think we should meet?"

"How about eight o'clock?" the Asian nation suggested.

"That sounds good. I think I can manage that." Italy said. The Asian nation gave him a small nod. The European nation heard his elder brother calling after him. He knew it'd be smart not to let him wait too long – his brother had always been known for being impatient.

He looked at the two Asian nations. "I have to go now. See you later, Vietnam." he said as he turned his heels and went off, waving to them.

Vietnam watched as the Italian leave. She wondered of why he wanted to spend some times with her. But maybe it could turn out to be a good thing for her.

* * *

**Translation:**

Ciao - Hello(Italian)

* * *

I hope I wrote Vietnam well. This is my first time writing her - and honestly, also first time writing Taiwan.

Now that they both agree to hang out together, how will their day go?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, miss Vietnam. Are you ready?" Italy asked the other with a smile. The two nations stood in front of the building where the world meeting was held.

Vietnam looked at the male nation. "Yes, I am ready."

"Good, then let's go!"

Italy grabbed Vietnam's wrist, which surprised her. "W-wait, hold on! Where are you taking me" she asked him. Italy turned his head to her and gave her a smile. "We could go anywhere in the town if you want to." he told her. "That could be fine." Vietnam replied softly to him. She wondered what the other country had in his mind. She doesn't know him well, so she had to be cautious. He seemed like a nice guy but it had been said that looks can be deceiving.

She cannot be too careful.

* * *

The evening have been going fine and peaceful. The two countries would occasionally talk to each other, though there wasn't much conversations between them due to the female nation's quiet nature. It wasn't because Vietnam didn't want to talk with him, it's just that...she isn't good at being open towards others.

Italy noticed this. He had seen the same case with some of the other nations. There are nations who are serious and quiet, some of them will even be both. He is sure that it's the same with Vietnam.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Italy asked the other after a while.

Vietnam turned her head to look at the other. She gave the question a thought. What could they talk about? After thinking for a little bit, she came up with a subject. "I know it sound a little silly but...what is your favorite flower?" she asked the male nation.

Italy smiled at her. "I like many flowers. They are so pretty with their bright and pretty colors. But I think that if I have to choose one, that would be the white lily. It's very pretty and it's one of my country's national flower, along with the white poppy."

The Asian country returned a small smile. "My favorite flower happens to be the lotus flower. As you would put it, they are pretty." she told him.

"I think I've once seen pictures of them. They are certainly pretty."

The Asian country blushed softly but still smiled a little bit. "Thank you."

It didn't take long before they started to talk about several flowers and what kind they have in their own country. Vietnam must admit that she was having a good time with the happy Italian. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to hang out with him.

They kept walking until they reached a park. Everything was calm in the park, there wasn't much people around. Italy smiled to himself. He enjoyed the time he spent with Vietnam, she's nice when you're getting to know her. He hoped that the other felt the same way.

"Italy, may I ask you something?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

Vietnam looked at the male nation. While she had a good time with him, she couldn't help but keep wondering of why he would suddenly take interest in her. "Is there any reason for why you asked me to spend the day with you earlier?" she asked him. Italy was taken slightly aback by the question. To be honest, he didn't count on the question, he just wanted to know her better.

Then he smiled to her. "That is because I wanted to know you better. You seem like an interesting woman but we didn't know each other so well, so I thought this could be a good opportunity." he explained. Vietnam was surprised with the answer. Did he really think that she was an interesting woman?

"I'm not that special, I'm just a nation just like you." she said to him.

"Well, you are special in your own way." Italy said to her, continuing smiling at her. He held both her hands, much to the surprise of the female nation. "And you are certainly pretty too."

Vietnam blushed by the compliment. She pulled her hands away from his. She doesn't understand why this guy insist on giving her compliments when she doesn't deserve it. "I don't know why you think such silly thoughts, I don't deserve your kindness." she said. "Being a nation aside, I'm not really that different from any other women. I'm not pretty."

There was a silence between them. The smile on Italy's face is gone and they were just looking at each other. It took a while before one of them finally said something.

"No, you're not." Italy said. Vietnam stared at him. That must be the first time someone agreed with her on the statement...she just isn't sure what she should felt about it. Then he smiled at her. "You're beautiful."

The statement made the Vietnamese blush harder. She looked puzzled at him. "Do...do you really mean that...?" she questioned him. She had received compliments by the others before but...only a few of them would actually call her beautiful.

She shook her head in embarrassment. "N-no. That is very untrue. I'm not beautiful, I'm not even pretty."

"You are to me."

She stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. But...he seemed so happy when he says those things. Maybe...just maybe...she could accept them, just for tonight.

"Thank you...I suppose."

"Ve~" Italy suddenly said and embraced Vietnam. She got surprised by the sudden hug. Man, he can surely confuse her sometimes. "Italy..." she began slowly, Italy still embracing her.

"Yes, miss Vietnam?"

"Do you remember earlier when Taiwan whispers something to me?"

Italy nodded. "Well...she was asking if you were asking me out for a date." Vietnam told him. Italy loosened slowly his arms around her and looked at her, a curious look on his face.

"Oh, I see. But if I did ask you out for a date, would you say 'yes'?"

"Maybe someday when we get to know each other better."

"Okay." the Italian smiled at her. Vietnam noticed that he is often smiling. It clearly showed his happy personality. One thing is for certain: you cannot get bored when you're with this guy.

"It seems to it's getting late. Do you think we should head back to the hotel?" Vietnam asked him. Usually when they have world meetings, they would sometimes spend some days in a hotel. Italy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that would be a good idea." he said, then the two nations started to walk back home.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your evening, miss Vietnam?" Italy asked when he and Vietnam reached the hotel.

"Yes, I must admit that I have." Vietnam said to him, giving him a small smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad that we could get to hang out today."

There was silence between them once again, but it wasn't the awkward kind; it was more like the comfortable kind where the words aren't necessary. They kept walking until they stood in front of the door to Vietnam's hotel-room. "I suppose this is it." the female Asian said and turned to the other. The European nation thought of something. "Oh wait. Before you go in, then let me give you a little gift first." he said to her. The Asian nation raised an eyebrow in curiosity. What gift could he possibly give her?

The European nation cupped her face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, making the other blush uncontrollable. "I-Italy!" she exclaimed shyly. Italy was just smiling at her. "I have to go now. Goodnight, miss Vietnam." he said to her, before he left and walked to his own hotel-room.

Vietnam stood on the spot, confused with what just happened. But she do admit that while Italy embarrassed her a few times, she still had fun with him. She wouldn't mind to hang out with him again.

* * *

The next day, it was time for the nations to go home to their own countries. Everyone was packing their own stuff; Vietnam was no exception. When she made sure of she had gotten everything, she was prepared to leave. She opened the door, then she noticed a note that was laying on the floor in front of the door.

She got curious and picked the note up. It read: _I have a surprise for you in the meeting room._

The message made her curiosity grew and decided to do as the note says. She walked to the meeting room. She opened the large doors and looked around in the spacious room until her golden eyes came across something. There was laying something on the table.

She walked to see there was another note with a lotus flower and a white lily laying beside each other on top of the note. She have a certain idea of who sent those notes. She moved carefully the flowers away from the note. She picked up the note and started to read it.

She blushed softly by the message that was written on the note.

_You may be shy about your looks and you may not see it. But that's okay. That is what makes you beautiful._

_Sincerely North Italy._


End file.
